Jane: Solve Mysteries
by Self-Discovery
Summary: Jane's adventures on LOCAH and Prospit, and flashbacks of home before SBURB began. Romance will be added in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

You opened your eyes and awoke to the dimness of LOCAH. It was so dark; you couldn't see a darn thing, even with your glasses. Not only was it dark, the place was also quite damp. It's possible to twist an ankle if you're not careful when you're exploring the nearly deserted planet. That's another thing; this planet is so lonesome it's scary. Besides you and Lil' Seb the planet is inhabited by no other life. This planet is completely desolate, well, not entirely. There's a great deal of balloons here. They tower the sky in a multitude of colors and it makes the environment a tad less eerie. Normally, you would have loved a nice helping of frightening fauna or anything having to do with the spooks. But now, anything here would most likely scare the daylights out of you. The place can do that to you. At first, the place was really something else. It was all so gosh-darn exciting and full of mystery, probably because you've never experienced the thrill of anything quite like this, since you were basically on house lockdown most of your life. That brings you to the thought of Dad, and how you oh so terribly miss him. The first few days were chocked-full of sleuthing and exploring the mysteries of LOCAH. Taking a peep inside ruin after ruin and looking endlessly through the great steaming helping of obelisks and pillars became tiring after about a week. You could only bear so much disappointment. You've been crestfallen time and time again when searching for your father in this deserted place. It wouldn't be so hard, just look for one guy on a completely inhabited planet, as it turns out, it was much harder than you expected. It's hard because you still haven't managed to find him. However you did managed to follow a path of footsteps that led to his wallet and car, but then the footsteps didn't go on much farther from that point and the trail just went cold. Now you just camped out for the night, or day, gosh it's so dark you can't even tell the time for goodness sake! You got yourself in quite a jam, you're completely lost and you have no idea what to do. This game is getting more complicated by the hour, and your pretty sure you're the only one so far who's entered. Oh dear, now you have one more thing to worry about, that's just swell. Your friends are probably still out there and are probably not even close to entering. You haven't heard a peep from any of them in quite awhile, you've only had Dirk's silly auto responder to keep you company. Sure, you love that thing and get a real hoot out of talking to him but that only puts you on edge. What could Dirk possibly be doing that would keep him so preoccupied? Last time you talked with Roxy she went on about a fire from what you can recall. Now you're a whole ball of nerves just thinking about it. You hope to god they're okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Wait a second, what if they aren't okay? Well obviously, Dirk can take care of himself; he's proved that time and time again with his "I can handle anything" attitude he's got there. But that really doesn't stop you from worrying though. The same goes for Jake and Roxy too. That drunkey you call your Bffsy makes you worry a heck of a lot more than you should. She'd be so much better off without those alcoholic beverages. You make a mental note that when you do meet, you will personally pry the glass from her hand and tell her all the reasons why, and there are plenty, why she shouldn't drink. She would take back the glass at your dissatisfaction and would make yet another comment about you and you quote, "Being the tightiest tight ass whoever tightened up an ass." You would pout at the remark, but then you'd both break into smiles because despite all that you'll still be Bffsyies. Even though you know very well she always put you before the martini, you would appreciate it if her drinking habits wouldn't be one of her major priorities. Then there's Jake. That silly boy always runs into things head first with-out even giving a single thought. That's what makes him so silly, although when you tell him that he always 'corrects' you and tells you that he simply just goes right into the adventure. He always just goes right into things without the reality of knowing the consequences. That's what you get when you live alone on an island all your life. You would dare say he's a bit naïve, but that doesn't hide the fact that he's an extremely attractive fellow. Wait, what! No, wait, that's completely off topic, what you meant to say was… You know what, you better pop this thought bubble before things get awkward. Yes, let's do that! You quickly snap out of your daze and direct your attention towards Lil' Seb. He's wandered off from your little camp and he's slashing away at the air with his sword. He seems bored out of his mind. Well, you better get going anyway, you have a bit more exploring to do. That would probably keep him busy and kill some time for that matter. From the looks of things, you have a lot of time on your hands. You don't expect to hear from your friends anytime soon, and that makes you all the more worried. They probably have their own mess of things to sort out. It'll probably take awhile for them to enter and get to their own respective planets, but until then you're completely alone in this game and have an awfully large amount of time to kill. You better get moving before that creepy clown guy closes the distance and catches up to you. Oh dear, you nearly forgot about him! Here you were taking a snooze and he probably already got on with the chase. You better make like a banana and split, excuse the pun, hoo hoo, before he finds you. You're not really looking forward to what might happen if he does.


End file.
